An Unlikely Pair
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: After having fled the Opera Shilo is forced to accept help from none other than Graverobber. Now being a target of GeneCo what will happen to these two? Not very good with summaries, but I promise it's good. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman **

****Author's Notes: This takes place after Shilo leaves the Opera and also there will be refference to a deleted scene Needle Through a Bug. If you end up confused message me for the link to the scene. In this story she helps him down and she runs into him again sometime after having left the Opera. Well with out further ado ****

Shilo ran as fast as her legs could take her away from the Opera. Her mind was a jumbled messed after the nights events. _How could this have happened_? She thought to herself. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she ran. It would only be a matter of time before the Largo siblings came looking to hunt her down.

_I have to find a place to go somewhere safe _she thought. Shilo decided to run down an alleyway she wasn't certain where she would go, but she knew she had to get as far away from the Largo family as possible. _I know I can't go back home that would be the first place they would look for me _she told herself. She reached the end of the alley and began looking around.

"Hey kid so we meet again" came an all too familiar voice. "Graverobber" Shilo gasped. "The one and only" he grinned. "What are you doing here?" Shilo wondered. Graverobber pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and began to approach Shilo. "I could ask you the same question" he told her. "I need to get away the Opera went terribly wrong and my father he's dead" she cried.

Graverobber placed a hand on Shilo's shoulder. "I know we all saw what happened on the screens and you have my sincerest condolences" he offered. "Thank you so much" she replied. "Well now it seems as though you're in a mighty fine predicament and I just might be able to help" he stated. "Thank you, but I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble since the Largos will be after me" she explained.

Graverobber gave Shilo his most charming smile. "Helping you after you helped me is only the right thing to do" he reasoned. "Yes, you're right I suppose" she agreed. The Graverobber nodded in affirmation. "What were you doing tied up upside down like that anyways?" Shilo inquired. "If you must know Amber and her bodyguards did it and than that bitch cleaned me out of my Z that stupid scalpel slut" Graverobber explained.

"Oh I see" Shilo replied. "Well I'm guessing you're in need of a place to lay low for a while aren't you kid?" Graverobber questioned. "Yes, I can't exactly go home since they most likely will look for me there first" Shilo explained. "It's settled then you'll come and stay with me for awhile" Graverobber offered. "Oh, but I couldn't possibly" Shilo declined. "Nonsense" Graverobber stated.

Shilo let out a gasp as Graverobber took her by the hand and started to lead her out of the alley. "Don't I get a say in this?" she asked. "Listen to me kid if you don't come with me and accept my help than the Largos will definitely come for you and you will be killed" he told her. "I understand, but how can I know that I can trust you?" she asked. "You'll just have to take a chance the way I see it is you don't have much of a choice" he replied. "You have a point" she agreed.

The two walked through a series of alleys until they reached what looked like an apartment building. Graverobber led Shilo up a flight a stairs and stopped in front of a beat up looking wooden door. Graverobber flicked on a light as two entered the run down apartment.

"Hey kid I'm sorry it's not a five star hotel" Graverobber apologized. "It's fine really it is" Shilo assured him. "Listen you can stay as long as you need and I will help in anyway that I can you can consider this thanks for helping me out before" he told her. "What if Amber comes looking for more Zydrate?" Shilo wondered. "Leave that to me I can handle her" Graverobber assured her. "It's a bit late so I think I will go to bed now" Shilo told him. "That's okay you can take the bed" he said pointing in the direction of a beat up looking bed in the corner of the room. "I couldn't possibly that's your bed" she protested.

Graverobber made a tsking sound and shook his head. "Here I am being hospitable and you're going to be ungrateful like that" he scolded. "Well where would you sleep?" Shilo inquired. "I will sleep on the couch trust me I slept on much worse" he told her. "Well if you insist" Shilo replied. "I do insist now off to bed with you kid" he grinned.

Shilo nodded and headed towards the bed. Shilo kicked off her boots and got in. Graverobber came over and helped cover her up. "Now try to get some rest you can think about what to do tomorrow" Graverobber said as he patted Shilo on the head. "Goodnight" Shilo called after him. "Goodnight kid" he replied.

Shilo watched in silence as Graverobber got ready for bed. She watched as he removed his boots and laid down on the couch. They both yawned and closed their eyes. _What am I going to do now mom's dead, dad's dead, and even Mag I don't have anyone now except for him _Shilo thought to herself. Silent tears drifted down her cheeks as she thought about everything that has happened. _What in the heck am I doing taking the kid in maybe I should of just left her alone, but she would have had nobody and a pretty girl like her shouldn't be on the streets on her own. Oh man now the kid's crying maybe she'll have a good cry and fall asleep._ Graverobber thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman **

**Author's Note: Thank to my first review Sailor Onyx Pluto.**

Graverobber woke up to the smell of sausages and eggs cooking. He sat up and looked over the couch to see the kid cooking at the stove. It even looked like there were clean sheets on the bed as well. When Graverobber took in his surroundings better he noticed that it seemed like she had been cleaning everything.

"Hey kid what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm making breakfast what does it look like" Shilo replied. "It looks like you've been cleaning too" he added. "Yeah I realized that I went to bed and didn't clean up first so the sheets were ruined since I was covered in all that blood" she explained. "That's alright you've been through a lot and you were tired" he assured her.

Shilo looked around and laughed a little. "It looks like I got a little carried away though" she noted. "Well it's not like the place didn't need it" Graverobber told her. Shilo got some plates and cups out and sat them on the little kitchen table. "Well breakfast is ready" she announced. Shilo busied herself with serving up the eggs and sausages she made along with some toast.

Graverobber got up and pulled up a seat at the kitchen table. Shilo served him some coffee and sat the sugar and creamer in front him and poured herself some orange juice. "I was surprised to actually find food in the fridge"Shilo spoke. "Well I do have to eat from time to time" Graverobber replied. "Is it alright that I did this?" Shilo wondered. "I don't care what you do" Graverobber responded.

Shilo took a bite of her eggs and sausage and had a bit of toast. Graverobber took a sip of his coffee and started into his food as well. Shilo ate a bit of her toast and took a drink of her orange juice. Graverobber hated to admit it, but this had to be one of the best meals he had in a good long while.

"So do you like it?" Shilo asked. Graverobber nodded in affirmation his mouth full of food. As Shilo finished off her breakfast she smiled as Graverobber served himself seconds. "Want some more kid?" he asked. "No, thank you I'm good" Shilo declined. "Okay kid suit yourself more for me" Graverobber laughed.

Shilo watched as Graverobber polished off the rest of breakfast. "Don't worry about dishes I'll do them later" Shilo told him. "Whatever" Graverobber replied. Shilo got up and went to sit on the couch. She noticed a newspaper on the coffee table and picked it up. Shilo began reading about Amber's takeover of GeneCo.

"So what are you going to do kid?" Graverobber asked taking a seat next to Shilo. "I'm not sure just yet" Shilo answered. She looked at Graverobber from over the paper. "I'm sure I'll think of something there must be away to stop her" Shilo told him. "You're going to be okay kid you'll see" Graverobber assured her.

Graverobber retrieved his boots and put them on. "Where are you going?" Shilo asked. "I gotta make a living don't I?" Graverobber answered. "You're going to go sell Z, but what if you get caught?" Shilo wondered. "Don't worry about me kid I'll be alright" Graverobber reassured her. "Street Z is illegal though and besides wouldn't it be safer at night" Shilo countered. "Listen kid don't go getting all high and mighty I already cut work short last night as it is" Graverobber told her. "You're right it's not my place go ahead and go I'll be okay here" Shilo conceded.

Graverobber gathered up his supply of Zydrate and headed towards the door. He looked back at Shilo and smiled. "Hey thanks for the breakfast kid I'll be back soon okay" he called back. Shilo watched as Graverobber left the apartment. She hurried behind him and locked the door. _I'm sure he'll be alright it's not like he doesn't know what he's doing _Shilo thought to herself.

Shilo busied herself with the rest of the cleaning. _I might as well make myself useful _she thought as she walked over to the sink and started the dishes. She knew she needed to do something with herself or she would die of boredom since it wasn't safe for her to venture outside.

As Shilo finished the dishes there was a knock on the door. _Maybe he forgot something _she wondered. "Who is it?" Shilo called out. "None of your business" came a female voice. "I shouldn't open the door to strangers" Shilo replied. "I need some fucking Z where in the hell is Graverobber?" the woman whined. "He's went out maybe you should go look for him in one of the alleys" Shilo offered. "Just give me some fucking Z I know it's in there" the woman exploded. "There isn't any he took it all with him" Shilo explained.

Shilo's heart was pounding in her chest what was she supposed to do. "That fucking no good for nothing bastard!" the woman exclaimed. "I really think you ought to leave now" Shilo begged. "Not until I get some Z" the woman whined.

Shilo could hear footsteps on the stairs. _Maybe someone is coming to check on all of the commotion _she wondered. "What in the hell is going on here" came Graverobber's voice. _Good he said he was going to be back soon he has good timing_ Shilo thought.

"I came to get me a hit of Z" the woman told Graverobber. "Well come on in" he told the woman. Shilo took a step back from the door. "Hey kid open the door" Graverobber called. Shilo reached out and unlocked the door. She quickly made her way to the couch as Graverobber entered with the woman.

"Hey kid I told you I wouldn't be long" Graverobber greeted. "Welcome home" Shilo returned. Shilo looked at the woman as Graverobber brought her over to the kitchen table. The woman had blonde hair with multi colored streaks in it and she wore a tight corset tank top with tight leather pants and boots that laced up her calves. Shilo watched as Graverobber prepared the Zydrate gun.

"Kid I would like to introduce you to Kat she's one of my regulars I hope she didn't cause you any trouble" Graverobber offered. "It's okay I was just a little frightened" Shilo explained. Kat sat on the table and draped herself over Graverobber.

"Who is she?" Kat asked. "None of your business" Graverobber replied. "Hey kid what's your name?" Kat inquired. "It's Shilo" Shilo answered. "Listen Shilo don't go thinking you're something special just because Graverobber is being a little nice to you" Kat warned.

"Do you want your Z or not?" Graverobber threatened. "I do" Kat begged. "Well than I suggest you shut up" Graverobber demanded. Shilo watched as Graverobber placed the gun against Kat's thigh and pulled the trigger. Kat's eyes rolled into the back of her head in bliss.

"Well are you going to pay up?" Graverobber inquired. "Well you see I was thinking that we could come to some kind of arrangement" Kat purred. Shilo watched as Kat ran her hands along Graverobber's body. "Kid?" Graverobber asked. "I'll just go wait outside" Shilo announced as she got up.

Shilo slammed the door shut behind her. Somehow this situation didn't surprise her. She knew very well that if a scalpel slut didn't have any credits that they would pay for their Z with their bodies. Nothing was for free and the dealer needed to get something out of the deal. Some how knowing that though didn't make the yucky feeling inside of her go away. Shilo sat on the last step and leaned against the railing. _I just hope that this wont take long _she thought as she waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman**

**Author's Note: I have fixed some typos and some missing words that I noticed in the other chapters so please feel free to reread them and also I would like to once again thank Sailor Onyx Pluto and also luvmyangelofmusic for their reviews thank you guys so much. Also the song Graverobber sings is Can't Smile With Out You-Barry Manilow which will be in italics. OMG could you imagine if Graverobber sang that song major swoon.**

Shilo wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the door open and saw Kat leaving the apartment. She watched as Kat hurried down the stairs passed her. "Nice meeting ya kiddo" Kat called back as she went on her way. Shilo looked back and noticed Graverobber standing at the top of the stairs.

"Come on and get back in here" Graverobber called out. Shilo got up and walked passed Graverobber and entered the apartment. She looked around the place and saw that the bed she had made was all a mess. _Of course he would _Shilo thought to herself. Shilo let out a sigh and took a seat on the couch.

Graverobber came in and sat down next to Shilo. Shilo got up and walked over to the bed and pulled off all the sheets. Graverobber walked over to her. "What are you doing?" he inquired. Shilo turned around and threw the sheets at Graverobber. Shilo went into the linen closet and found some more sheets and began remaking the bed.

"Oh I see you're pissed about what happened with Kat" Graverobber acknowledged. "How observant" Shilo snapped. "Listen I only did what I had to do" Graverobber defended. "Whatever I don't care if you fuck a million of your little scalpel sluts" Shilo countered. "Is that so?" Graverobber inquired. "It's none of my business what you do" Shilo explained.

Shilo finished making the bed and took a seat on it. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be acting like this" Graverobber pointed out. "Acting like what?" Shilo wondered. "Like a jealous little girl that's what" Graverobber told her. "I'm not jealous" Shilo argued. "Listen those little scalpel sluts don't mean anything to me" Graverobber explained. Shilo just gave a shrug. Graverobber bent down before her and took her hands in his.

_You know I can't smile without you  
>I can't smile without you<br>I can't laugh and I can't sing  
>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br>You see I feel sad when you're sad  
>I feel glad when you're glad<br>If you only knew what I'm going through  
>I just can't smile without you<em>

Graverobber pulled Shilo up from the bed and began to dance around with her. Shilo couldn't help, but to let out a giggle. She would have never guessed that Graverobber could dance. Graverobber just smiled one of his charming smile at her as they danced around.

_You came along just like a song  
>And brighten my day<br>__Who would of believed that you where part of a dream  
>Now it all seems light years away<em>

Graverobber pulled Shilo closer to him as they danced. _Why is he doing this? _Shilo wondered as Graverobber spun her around. As Shilo was spun back in she rested her on Graverobber's shoulder. _This is the first time I've ever danced with anyone _Shilo thought.

_And now you know I can't smile without you  
>I can't smile without you<br>I can't laugh and I can't sing  
>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br>You see I feel sad when your sad  
>I feel glad when you're glad<br>If you only knew what I'm going through  
>I just can't smile<em>

Shilo was trying her best to keep up with Graverobber's steps. Graverobber just kept looking at Shilo as he sang and danced. They spun and twirled around the room. Shilo couldn't help, but to remember the time he called her beautiful, but she knew he probably only said it so that she would untie him.

_Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
>Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me<em>

Graverobber held Shilo tight to him as they danced. He could feel her warmth and breathe in her her scent. _She smells like vanilla and cherries _he thought to himself. He truly felt bad for upsetting her like this, but it was just a part of his life. The world was a cruel and rotten place and the only thing a person can do is look out for themselves.

_And you see I can't smile without you  
>I can't smile without you<br>I can't laugh and I can't sing  
>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br>You see I feel glad when you're glad  
>I feel sad when you're sad<br>If you only knew what I'm going through  
>I just can't smile without you<em>

Graverobber dipped Shilo in a big finish and brought her back up. The two just looked at each other for a moment. Shilo out of embarrassment was the first to break eye contact. Shilo had to admit that it had been fun, but she wasn't that naive to let herself be fooled or read too much into it.

"Hey listen I have to go extract more Zydrate tonight so I'll be late" Graverobber explained. "I'll make sure to let you in" Shilo affirmed. "So does this mean you're not going to ignore me?" Graverobber inquired. "Maybe" Shilo teased. Graverobber chuckled as he gathered up his tools that he needed to collect Zydrate. "Please be safe" Shilo begged. "Gosh kid your acting some freakin' housewife or something" Graverobber laughed. "You're right I'm sorry I shouldn't be worried about you" Shilo apologized.

Graverobber walked over to the door. "It's alright I'll be back okay" he said looking back at Shilo. "Okay" Shilo replied. Shilo watched as Graverobber left the apartment again. She let out a long sigh. _Well I might as well get a little rest while he's out _Shilo thought to herself.

Shilo found an old chest of drawers and rummaged through it. She managed to find a large oversized white button up shirt. _This should be suitable enough _she figured. Shilo changed into the shirt and got into bed covering herself up. She tried her best to put out of her head what had happened in the bed and closed her eyes. _I wondered if he will want anything to eat_ she thought as she drifted off into a soft slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman**

**Author's Note: First off I would like to thank Hit Of The Glow for reviewing I hope that more people will read and review because that's what fuels me. Secondly this chapter will mostly be Graverobber along with an OC, but Shilo will be mentioned. I will be adding a twist. Also since nobody knows what Graverobber's real name is I just picked one if anyone knows what it really please let me know. I hope that you will read, review, and enjoy.**

Graverobber bent over the body that was in the tomb and smacked the needle into the skull through the nose. The needle soon filled up with the blue glow that was Zydrate. Graverobber stored the little glass vial along with the others and moved on to the next grave. _I hope the kid is alright by herself _he thought as he pulled the body from the grave. He extracted Zydrate from the corpse which brought him up to his quota of twenty vials for the night.

Graverobber absentmindedly whistled a Blind Mag tune as he was packing up his instruments. A shadow fell over him blocking the moonlight. "Who's there?" he inquired. "Atticus my dear brother why am I not surprised to find you here" came a familiar soft female voice. "Ah Makayla my dear baby sister and to what do I owe this pleasure?" Graverobber wondered. Graverobber turned to face the young brunette.

"I heard you took in a house guest" Makayla spoke. "Where did you hear that from?" Graverobber wondered. "Kat told me" Makayla explained. "Has she told anyone else?" Graverobber asked. "No, I think she knows better than that" Makayla replied. "Good" Graverobber agreed. "What are you going to do with her?" Makayla wondered. "What do you mean?" Graverobber replied.

Makayla sat down on a headstone in front of her brother. "Well you can't just take in people like stray cats or dogs you know?" she informed her brother. "She needed a place to stay so I'm helping her I'm repaying a debt" Graverobber explained. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really don't what what I'm doing truthfully sis" he admitted. "Duh I could have told you that" she commented.

Graverobber rolled his eyes at his sister. "Well you still haven't told me what you want" he noted. "Well I was wondering if I could get a hit of Z from my favorite big brother" she inquired. "I'm your only big brother and the answer is no" he replied. Makayla pouted. "You're not fair" she whined. "Who said life was fair?" he reminded her

Graverobber stood up and walked over to his sister. "It isn't right you know" he explained. "Why not you give Z to the others" she complained. "You're my sister it's different" he retorted. "You sure pick a good time to play up the big brother card" she scoffed. "What do you mean?" he wondered.

Makayla stood up her fists clenched at her sides. "You left when you were sixteen and I was all alone with a Z peddling father and our Z addict mom" she reminded him. "I had to I couldn't stay there any longer" he explained. "What so it was okay to leave your eight year old sister behind?" she accused. "The life I chose wouldn't have been any better for you" he reasoned.

Makayla's temper was rising to the point of boiling. "So that justifies the fact that I had to watch dad beat mom every night and watch as mom went out to turn tricks while dad left to service his junkies" she snapped. "No, it doesn't and I've must of told you a million times that I'm sorry you had to go through that" he apologized.

Makayla took her fists and pummeled her brother's chest crying. "It wasn't fair you should have taken me with you" she cried. Graverobber just stood there watching his sister. "It was a blessing and yet a curse when our parents finally died" she sobbed. Graverobber placed a hand on her shoulder and just looked down on her. "It's not like I asked for this life I was left all alone I had to fend for myself" she explained.

"The world is a cruel place Makayla" Graverobber replied. "Don't talk to me about cruel I was sixteen when I left the home for girls and found you, but you never offered to take me in it was the only thing I could do" she explained. "I know, I know" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You owe me brother" she stated. "Nothing I could do could ever atone for what I'd done sister" he explained.

Makayla threw her arms around her brother and hugged him. "It doesn't matter anyhow because you'll always be the one I love most you'll always be my big brother" she told him. "I wont ever give you any Z because I know you're better than them you're not just some common scalpel slut" he explained. Makayla just hugged her brother tighter. "I know" she smiled.

"Well I know that's not the only reason you sought me out is it?" Graverobber wondered. "No, I thought that maybe the girl could use some clothes and I had some old ones that I thought maybe she could use" Makayla revealed. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it" he thanked. Makayla held out the knapsack that she had placed on the ground.

"It's not much, but it's something" Makayla offered. "How about you come with me to give them to her I'm sure she would like to thank you in person" Graverobber told his sister. "I would like that" she agreed. Graverobber took in his sister's skimpy outfit and frowned.

"What's the matter?" Makayla asked. "You're going to freeze in that getup of yours" he scolded. Graverobber took in Makayla's tight leather tank top and matching miniskirt complete with fishnets and stilettos and shook his head disapprovingly. She also had on way too much makeup for his liking. Makayla just looked up at him quizzically.

"You look so much like her you know" Graverobber spoke. "Grandma thinks I look like mama too" Makayla smiled. Graverobber took off his jacket and wrapped it around the petite brunette. "Have you been eating properly you look a bit pale?" he worried. "Well perhaps it's been a couple of days since my last meal sometimes a John will take me out to eat" she admitted. "Well how about we get going so I can get some grub in you" he told her.

Graverobber offered Makayla his arm and the two left the graveyard and headed in the direction of the apartment where Shilo was waiting. "Atticus so is everything true?" Makayla inquired. "What do you mean?" Graverobber wondered. "I mean about the girl" she clarified. "Yes, she been through so much in such a short time" he sighed. "I can relate to her" Makayla sympathized. "You know you really shouldn't call me Atticus" Graverobber decided. "Well that is your name calling you Graverobber just seems silly" Makayla countered. "Just call me Graves or brother instead" he offered. "Fine" Makayla agreed.

The two meandered through the streets and alleys until they reached the rundown apartment building. The two climbed the stairs until they stood in front of the door. "Hey kid it's me let me in" Graverobber called out. In a matter of seconds the sound of the lock being undone could be heard and the door slowly began to open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank once again Sailor Onyx Pluto for reviewing :D This ones for you.**

Shilo pushed open the door and saw Graverobber standing there with a girl standing next to him. _Who could this be another one of his clients perhaps _she thought to herself. "Welcome home" Shilo greeted as she moved aside to let Graverobber and his guest in. Shilo watched curiously as the tiny brunette looked around the apartment. Shilo noted that the girl was wearing Graverobber's coat and couldn't stop herself from frowning.

"Kid I would like for you to meet my little sister" Graverobber smiled. "Makayla Gray" the girl introduced herself. _So that means his last name is Gray _Shilo thought. "I'm Shilo Wallace" Shilo offered. "I know who you are I watched the opera on the tron" Makayla told her. Graverobber walked over and held out his hand to Makayla. "Sis my coat?" he asked. "Sure" she replied.

Shilo watched as Makayla shrugged off the coat and gave it back to her brother. Shilo took in Makayla's outfit and didn't have to guess what it was that she did for a living. "I never knew you had a sister" Shilo stated. "Well kid you never asked" he replied. "That is true" Shilo agreed. "Well I brought her here because she wanted to give you something" Graverobber explained.

"Yeah I brought you some clothes so here" Makayla said holding out the knapsack. "Thank you that was very kind" Shilo thanked her. Shilo took the knapsack and hung it on one of the bed posts. "You know I've always wanted a little sister and now I have one" Makayla smiled. Makayla went over to Shilo and brought her into a big hug almost knocking the two girls on to the bed. "I bet you'll look so cute in the clothes" she gushed.

"Little sister just how old are you?" Shilo inquired. Shilo righted herself. "I'm nineteen" Makayla answered. "I see, well are you and your brother hungry?" Shilo asked. Graverobber let out a laugh. "See sis told you I would get some grub in you" he smiled.

"That would be awesome Shilo thank you" Makayla told her. "Well little sis make yourself at home I know I should have done this a long time ago, but you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like" he offered. "Do you really mean that?" Makayla asked. "Yes, I do" Graverobber affirmed.

"So what would you guys like to eat?" Shilo wondered. "Whatever you fix up will be fine" Graverobber replied. "Yeah anything beats starving" Makayla agreed. "Alright" Shilo smiled "Hey maybe after dinner you can try on the clothes I think I got a nightgown in there" Makayla suggested. "Sure, but what's wrong with what I got on?" Shilo wondered. "Nothing" Graverobber told her.

Makayla rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're a man so of course you wouldn't have a problem with seeing a girl in nothing, but a shirt." Makayla scolded. "So what you're wearing is okay?" Graverobber inquired. "It's necessary in my line of work" Makayla defended. "Speaking of which I wish you would change your occupation" the Z dealer recommended. "Like your job is any better" Makayla countered.

Shilo just shook her head and went into the freezer looking for something to make. She pulled out two frozen pizzas. She preheated the oven and found trays to put the pizzas on. "I'm going to make pizzas if that's okay" Shilo announced.

"That's perfect" Makayla agreed. The oven beeped and Shilo put the pizzas in and set the timer. "So Shi while those are backing how about we try on those clothes" Makayla suggested. "Sure" Shilo agreed. "Great" Makayla smiled. Makayla took the knapsack off the bedpost and grabbed Shilo by the hand. "Where is the bathroom?" Makayla asked. Shilo pointed to a door that was off from the kitchen area. Makayla whistled a Blind Mag song as she pulled her into the bathroom.

"So you liked Blind Mag too" Shilo wondered. It seemed weird to be talking about her in past tense. "Yeah she was pretty great" Makayla replied. "She was my Godmother" Shilo told the other girl. "I'm so sorry" Makayla offered. Makayla brought Shilo into another hug. "You really have been through so much" she consoled. "Thank you, I'm sure I'll be okay with some time it's all been a little strange for me" Shilo confided. "I can imagine" Makayla agreed.

Makayla reached into the knapsack and pulled out a pink flannel nightgown. "Here try this on" she smiled. Shilo nodded and took the nightgown. She took off the shirt and pulled on the nightgown. The nightgown to Shilo's ankles and was incredibly soft and warm. "That's much better" Makayla approved. "I like it thank you" Shilo smiled. "We can try on the others tomorrow" Makayla told Shilo. The two left the bathroom and entered the kitchen.

Graverobber was pulling the pizzas out of the oven. "They're done!" Makayla cheered. "Yep" Graverobber nodded as he started to cut the pizzas. "Hey kid I think I liked what you had on before better" Graverobber teased. "I think it looks cute brother" Makayla argued. Graverobber served up the pizzas and motioned for everyone to sit down. "I'm just joking sis it suits her just fine" Graverobber agreed. "Thanks Graverobber" Shilo smiled.

They all dug into their pizza. Makayla ate like someone who thought food was going to go out of style. "Is it good?" Graverobber asked. Makayla could only nod her approval. Shilo couldn't help, but to laugh. "Who's going to clean up?" Graverobber wondered. Shilo and Makayla looked at each other and pointed to him. "Fine I guess it wouldn't kill me to do the dishes" he agreed.

"No, it wouldn't" Makayla agreed. Graverobber huffed in irritation and gathered up the dishes to bring over to the sink. "Graves I was wondering something" Makayla stated. "What might that be?" Graverobber wondered. "Do you think you could use an assistant?" she inquired. "Are you saying that you want to be my apprentice sis?" he asked. Makayla nodded in affirmation. "It would beat turning tricks" she stated. "So you thought about what I said?" he asked. Makayla nodded.

"Could I come too I could like the look or something?" Shilo asked. "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt any" Graverobber agreed. "Isn't he just the best?" Makayla gushed. Shilo nodded and yawned. "Uh oh looks like it's passed someone's bedtime" Graverobber commented as he washed dishes. "It is getting late" Makayla agreed. "Yeah" Shilo yawned.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed Shilo you can go on with out me" Makayla announced wandering over to the bathroom. Shilo got up and went over to the bed and began turning it down. She crawled into bed and covered herself up.

Makayla came out from the bathroom in a light blue nightshirt and her hair down. "Goodnight brother" she smiled. She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the bed. "Night sis, night kid" he called over his shoulder as he began putting dishes away. "Goodnight" Shilo called out. Shilo made room for Makayla as she got into bed.

"Night Shi" Makayla yawned. "Goodnight" Shilo returned. Shilo yawned and stretched out listening to the sound of Graverobber whistling as he got ready for bed and Makayla's breathing as it slowed in sleep. She closed her eyed and allowed herself to drift off into sleep. _Things sure have gotten interesting for her and she was pretty sure that Makayla could be a good friend _she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my faithful reader Sailor Onyx Pluto for reviewing :D I'm glad you're enjoying this so far this one has some Largo action in it. I hope that more people will read and review it's what keeps me going.**

Shilo woke up to find that she was alone in the bed she sat up yawning and stretching. "You're awake it's about time" Makayla smiled. Makayla and Graverobber were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Morning" Shilo greeted sleepily. "Morning" Makayla and Graverobber replied in unison. "So what's for breakfast?" Shilo wondered.

"We'll eat after we go shopping we're running a little low on things" Makayla explained. "Okay" Shilo agreed. "Wait who said that she was going?" Graverobber inquired. "I did do you have a problem with that?" Makayla answered. "Um...yeah I do as a matter of fact it isn't safe" the Z pusher argued.

"I want to go I don't want to stay cooped up here I'm tired of being kept safe" Shilo stated. "You heard the girl, besides she'll be with me" Makayla told her brother. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm afraid of" Graverobber worried. "We'll be fine" Shilo pleaded. "God kid don't start in with the puppy dog eyes" Graverobber conceded. Graverobber bowed his head in defeat.

"Victory is ours!" Makayla cheered. "Don't be so cocky" Graverobber warned. "I know it's a big risk, but I really want to go outside" Shilo explained. "Yeah I know, but what if..." Graverobber's voice trailed off. "If people went around worrying about the what ifs all of the time no one would ever do anything" Shilo told him. "You know brother she's right" Makayla chimed in. "Yeah I know" he agreed.

"Let's get ready to go Shi" Makayla told her. Shilo grabbed the knapsack of clothes Makayla gave her and headed into the bathroom. Shilo began to rummage through the clothes when Makayla entered the bathroom. "So what are you going to wear?" Makayla wondered. "I was thinking about this" Shilo said as she held up a light blue dress and a pair of white tights. "Good choice" Makayla agreed. As Shilo got dressed she noticed that Makayla had already changed into a black ripped up t-shirt and a pair of equally ripped up jeans accompanied by combat boots, her hair was put up into a messy bun. Shilo watched as Makayla applied make up.

Makayla noticed Shilo watching her. "Do you want to put some make up on too?" she asked. Shilo nodded in agreement. "We'll just keep it light" Makayla told. Shilo sat still has Makayla applied eyeshadow, blush, and some lip gloss on her. "There you look pretty" Makayla told her as she finished. "Thank you" Shilo blushed. Shilo looked in the mirror and check out the finished results. "I bet if you're mom was alive she probably would have done this with you" Makayla told her. "Probably" Shilo agreed. The two exited the bathroom.

Graverobber looked at Shilo as she came out of the bathroom and couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress that came to about mid thigh along with white tights and her face was all dolled up with make up. "Wow" he gasped. "You like?" Makayla asked winking. "You look great kid you better hope no one tries to pick you up" Graverobber told Shilo. Shilo blushed. "Thank you" she smiled. "The person I think we need to be worrying about is right here" Makayla said poking her brother in the chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Graverobber stammered. "Uh huh" Makayla disbelieved. "Whatever just hurry back before it's too late we have Zydrate to sell and Zaddicts to service" he told her. Shilo sat on the couch and put her boots on. "I'm ready whenever you are Makayla" she announced. "Alright lets go" Makayla smiled.

The two left the apartment and began making their way towards the market. Even during the day Sanitarium Isle had a certain gloom about it. As they walked along the streets Shilo noticed posters with her picture on them. The posters read Shilo Wallace: Have you seen this girl? Shilo began looking around praying that nobody would notice her.

"You know I think he likes you" Makayla chatted. "What?" Shilo squeaked. "My brother I think he likes you" Makayla repeated. "I'm sure he's just being nice" Shilo assured the other girl. "Did you see how his eyes almost popped out of his head I'm surprised there wasn't a puddle of drool" Makayla told her companion. "Yeah right, besides he likes girls like Kat and Amber Sweet" Shilo blushed. Makayla stopped mid stride and placed her hand on Shilo's shoulder stopping her.

"My brother doesn't give a damn about them or any other scalpel slut that propositions him to him it's just another business transaction" Makayla explained. "Is that how it is for you guys?" Shilo wondered. "Yeah it's just fair trade for him" Makayla agreed. "It just isn't right" Shilo frowned. "It's just the way things are" Makayla explained. "I know that" Shilo told her. "You like him don't you?" Makayla asked. "Shut up" Shilo murmured as she started walking again.

"Wait you don't know your way" Makayla called out. As Shilo rounded a corner she could hear voices. She slowed to a stop Makayla coming up beside her. "Shh" Shilo hushed. The two girls crouched down and peered around the corner. Shilo could feel herself become numb as she recognized who the voices belonged to.

Luigi and Pavi were standing in the alley putting up posters. "Did you hear that brother?" Pavi asked. "No, now shut the hell up and help put these freakin' posters up before I stab you!" Luigi snarled. "I swear that I heard something" Pavi protested. "It was probably just a rat and if you don't shut up I will cut you into rat food!" the older brother snapped. "Sister should be helping us with this" Pavi complained. Pavi was looking at himself in his mirror "That's it Pavi!" Luigi roar. Luigi grabbed the mirror out of Pavi's hand and hit him in the head with it. Just then Shilo slipped on some stone drawing attention to the girls.

"Shit this can't be good" cursed Makayla. "Hey brother look it's the girl" Pavi pointed out. "Well lets not stand here lets get her!" Luigi shouted. The two men began to run towards the girls. Makayla took Shilo be the hand helping her get up and began pulling her along the streets running. Shilo's heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears.

"We have to get out of here" Makayla gasped. "Looks like this is what I get for wanting to go outside" Shilo told the other girl. "Don't be ridiculous" the older girl scolded. Shilo looked back and could see the two brothers hot on their trail.

"All I wanted to do was to just go shopping like a normal person, but no instead we get chased by freakin' dumb and dumber and don't ask me which is which" Shilo complained. "Damn all of this just because you didn't want GeneCo dang you would have thought that would make them happy" Makayla fumed. "My name is still on Rotti's will I could easily take the company whenever I want since there is proof that he was about to sign the will" Shilo explained.

"Where is the will?" Makayla wondered. "I'm not sure the whole night was such a mess I think I picked it up when I left the opera if I did it would be in my bag" Shilo told her. Makayla exclaimed as she pulled Shilo into a side alley. They found a doorway and hid in it. The two stood very quietly waiting to see if the brother would pass them.

"I think they went down here" Luigi called out. The girls could hear foot steps coming down the alley and ran out from the doorway. Luigi and Pavi right behind them. "Brother we'll get them" Pavi encouraged.

"We'll try to lose them in the market" Makayla told Shilo. Shilo nodded in agreement. The two girls ran into the market getting themselves lost in the crowd. Shilo looked back to see the brothers trying to scan the crowded market. "Do you think they'll catch up?" Makayla wondered. Shilo shrugged.

"Well since we're here let get the shopping done and hurry back before anymore excitement happens" Makayla suggested. "Okay I'll keep a look out" Shilo agreed. Makayla nodded in agreement. The two girls walked from stall to stall while Makayla bought what they needed Shilo kept an on the two brothers who were trying to make the way through the crowd.

"I think they're giving up" Shilo told Makayla. She watched as Luigi and Pavi faced each other it appeared as though they were bickering with each other again. Luigi slapped Pavi across the head and the two started to walk away. "Good, but I don't think that will be the last we hear from them" Makayla replied. "Probably not I can't get that lucky" Shilo sighed. "We'll we're done here so lets get back before brother worries" Makayla told the other girl.

The two girls made their way back towards the apartment careful to keep an eye out for the two brothers. "What an eventful afternoon" Makayla laughed as they came to the apartment building. "Yeah maybe a little too eventful" Shilo shuddered. The two climbed the stairs and entered the apartment. "Honey we're home!" Makayla called out.

"Welcome back, what took you so long" Graverobber inquired. He sat up on the couch. "Well you see the thing is brother we got chased by Luigi and Pavi Largo" Makayla explained. "Are you okay kid?" Graverobber asked. "I'm fine Graves Makayla and I lost them in the market" Shilo told him. "I told you everything would be fine didn't I" Makayla boasted.

"Everything is not fine because they know that she is in this area!" Graverobber shouted. "Well they don't have any idea that she's with you do they?" Makayla countered. "They know that I've helped her the night of the opera Amber has even seen her with me so it wont take her long to put two and two together" Graverobber explained. "Stop it you two please just stop it!" Shilo shouted.

Shilo began to feel a light headed and her heart was beating so fast. _Blood pressure warning please medicate immediately blood pressure warning please medicate immediately _droned the communicator on her wrist. "Kid sit down everything will be alright" Graverobber assured her. "She's going through withdraws" Makayla spoke. "I think so I think whatever it was her father was giving her has been trying to leave her system" Graverobber agreed.

"I've got to fight through it" Shilo gasped. Makayla went to the sink and filled a cup with water. "Here" she said handing the cup to Shilo. Shilo took the cup gratefully and sipped the water. Her breathing started to calm down and her heart began to slow to a normal pace. "Are you going to be alright?" Graverobber asked. "Yeah I think so at least I didn't pass out this time" she assured him.

"Well maybe a little food will do you some good" Makayla suggested. Shilo nodded in an answer. Makayla went through the bag of food and produced three sandwiches that she got from one of the stalls. Graverobber put away the rest of the goods while the girls ate their sandwiches. After he was done he took his and joined the girls.

"I'm really excited about tonight" Makayla told her brother. "I'm not so sure about this, but tonight we'll just be selling so it shouldn't be too dangerous" Graverobber worried. "So we aren't going to the graveyard?" Shilo asked. Graverobber shook his. "Not tonight" he confirmed. The three sat and ate their lunch and talked about random things. _I wonder if Amber is going to show up? _Shilo wondered as she ate her sandwich. She washed it down with some of the water Makayla brought her. _I sure hope not it would be just my luck _she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Love Muffin Of Doom and Twisted English Hare for reviewing :D I'm sorry for the delay in updating I've been also working on some other stories as well I hope that this will be worth your wait. I kind of did a reprise or Zydrate Anatomy the. Also Shilo and Graverobber share a moment.**

Graverobber and the two girls made their way to the Zydrate Support Network. The Zaddicts were all scattered about lost in their own little worlds. Shilo made sure to stay close. Some of the Zaddicts looked in their direction as the trio enter the alley.

_Zaddicts:_  
><em>I can't feel nothing at all (x2)<em>

_Grave Robber:_  
><em>Drug Market<em>  
><em>Sub-market<em>  
><em>Sometimes, I wonder why I ever got in.<em>

_Blood Market_  
><em>Love Market<em>  
><em>Sometimes, I wonder why they need me at all.<em>

_Zydrate comes in a little glass vial_

_Shilo:_  
><em>A little glass vial?<em>

_Zaddicts:_  
><em>A little glass vial<em>

_Grave Robber:_  
><em>And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery<em>  
><em>And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy<em>  
><em>And when the gun goes off, it sparks, and you're ready for surgery<em>  
><em>Surgery...<em>

_Makayla:_  
><em>Dear Brother, Dear Brother<em>  
><em>Sometimes, I wonder why they even bother.<em>  
><em>Dear Brother, Dear Brother<em>  
><em>Sometimes, I wonder why they need you at all.<em>

_Grave Robber:_  
><em>It's because they are addicted to the knife<em>

_Shilo:_

_Addicted to the knife?_

_Zaddicts:_  
><em>Addicted to the knife<em>

_Grave Robber:_  
><em>And addicted to the knife<em>  
><em>They need a little help with the agony<em>  
><em>And a little help comes in a little glass vial<em>  
><em>In a gun pressed against their anatomy<em>  
><em>And when the gun goes off, they are ready for surgery<em>  
><em>Surgery...<em>

_Makayla:_  
><em>Dear Brother, Dear Brother<em>  
><em>Sometimes, I wonder why they need you at all.<em>

_Zaddicts:_  
><em>It's clean<em>  
><em>It's clear<em>  
><em>It's pure<em>  
><em>It's rare [x6]<em>

_Grave Robber:_  
><em>It's takes you there (x2)<em>  
><em>Before you cut<em>  
><em>A change inside<em>

_Makayla:_  
><em>They can't feel nothing at all<em>

Shilo watched as Graverobber and Makayla distributed Zydrate to the crowd of Zaddicts that swarmed them. Shilo felt a twinge of pity for them. She watched as the junkies petted and pawed at Graverobber and practically worshiped him like he was some kind of god. She could almost see ans emptiness in their eyes.

"Brother can I please get some too please." Makayla begged. Shilo turned to face the two siblings.

"I told you once I'm not going to say it again no you will not get any not from me." Graverobber stated. Makayla pouted.

"Fine if you wont give me some I'll get it somewhere else." Makayla fumed. Shilo watched as she stormed off and walked towards a shop in the alley that had a pink neon sign of a naked woman. Shilo guessed it was some sort of strip club.

"Aren't you going to at least go after her?" Shilo inquired. Graverobber gave her shrug.

"She'll be fine she probably went to see Darius." he explained. Shilo looked towards the strip club again.

"Darius?" she wondered. Graverobber ignored her as he shot up another Zaddict.

"He's another Z dealer and a pimp he's the owner of that fine establishment over there." he told her. He nodded in the direction of the club. _Oh dear_ Shilo thought.

"I wouldn't worry too much, little sis knows how to take care of herself if I know her she'll come wandering back all Z-ed out." he told her.

"What if she doesn't though?" Shilo wondered. Graverobber gave another noncommittal shrug.

"Makayla's a big girl Shi she can do as she likes." he replied. Shilo bit her lower lip in worry.

"Listen kid if she doesn't come back in a couple of days I'll just go and drag her out of there myself okay." he promised. Shilo looked over at the club again.

"It wont do to worry about it know we're done here so lets just go back." he told her. Shilo nodded as she gently pushed a Zaddict away from her. Graverobber wrapped an arm around her as they walked out of the alley.

Shilo couldn't help, but to think about Graverobber's arm around her and how warm it felt. _I wonder if Makayla is right about him liking me_ She thought. Shilo shivered slightly and Graverobber pulled her a little closer to him.

"Are you cold kid?" Graverobber asked. Shilo could feel herself blush a little.

"Maybe just a little." Shilo admitted. Graverobber took off his coat and put it around her.

"Thank you, but wont you get cold?" Shilo inquired. Graverobber shook his head.

"Don't worry about it I'm use to it." he told her. Shilo pulled the coat around her tighter and breathed in his scent. Curiosity was getting the better of her and she really wanted to know what he thought of her.

"Do you know that Makayla thinks you like me?" Shilo asked. Graverobber let out a laugh.

"My sister thinks a lot of things." he responded. Shilo felt her heart sink a little.

"She was right about that though kid, there is just something about you that makes it hard not to." he explained. Shilo could feel herself blushing.

Graverobber stopped and turned Shilo to face him. He tilted her chin up so that she had to look up at him. He gave her a questioning look. Shilo gave her silent permission. Graverobber bent down and placed a soft kiss on Shilo's lips.

Just as quick as it happened Graverobber pulled away. Shilo was still in a state of shock and disbelief. _I can't believe I just had my first real kiss. _Sure her dad had given her kisses before, but that didn't count. Graverobber wrapped his arm around her once more and gave a chuckle.

"Let's get home kid." he smile. Shilo nodded in agreement. Graverobber started leading them towards the apartment while he chatted away about counting all the credits he made that night. Shilo still couldn't believe what had just happened. _He kissed me he kissed me _she thought as she absentmindedly listened to him talk. The thoughts of Makayla temporally out of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs to **

**Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman. I also do not own the song _Corrupt _by Depeche Mode**

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long delay in updating. I have been working on a lot of projects. I would like to thank everyone who has ever read this and have left reviews. I know you all have been waiting so long for this. FYI the italics are Graverobber singing. **

Shilo and Graverobber entered the apartment. Shilo hung Graverobber's coat up by the door. Shilo kept thinking about how Graverobber had kissed her. Makayla had been right Graverobber really did like her. Shilo stood in the middle of the living-room still a bit shocked by everything that had happened. Shilo hardly had time to register what was going on when Graverobber grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him.

_I could corrupt you  
>In a heartbeat<br>You think you're so special  
>Think you're so sweet<em>

Shilo's heart skipped a beat as she looked up into Graverobber's eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Shilo had never felt this way about anyone before. She moaned as Graverobber deepened the kiss. His tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Shyly Shilo mimicked his actions. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but Graverobber wasn't pushing her away.

_But what are you trying  
>Don't even tempt me<br>Soon you'll be crying  
>Unwishing you dreamt me<em>

Graverobber's hands began roaming over Shilo's body. He held her even closer to him if that was at all possible. Shilo followed his lead and ran her hands along his back and chest. She moaned when he bit lightly at her lower lip. He began to trail kisses along her jawline and her throat gently biting and sucking at the skin there. Shilo gasped in pleasure. She could hear Graverobber give a little chuckle which vibrated along her throat making her moan again.

_You'll be calling out my name  
>When you need someone to blame<em>

Graverobber stopped in his ministrations long enough to lead them over to the bed. He took Shilo in his arms holding her close. Shilo buried her fingers in Graverobber's hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Shilo smiled into the kiss thrilled at her own boldness. Once again their hands began to explore one another. Shilo laid back on to the bed pulling Graverobber with her.

Shilo managed to kick her shoes off. Graverobber laughed. Shilo tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head. She tossed the shirt somewhere on the floor. Graverobber captured Shilo's lips in another searing kiss as his hands roamed up her legs and under her dress. He came to the top of Shilo's tights and slid them down her panties going with them.

_I could corrupt you  
>It would be easy<br>Watching you suffer  
>Girl, it would please me<em>

Shilo arched against Graverobber pressing herself close to him as his lips attacked her throat again. Instinctively she ground her hips into his making them both moan with the friction. Shilo could feel his hardness through his pants. Graverobber reached down and lifted the hem of Shilo's dress. Shilo lifted her arms up and Graverobber pulled the dress up over her head. The dress joined the shirt on the floor along with the tights and panties.

_But I wouldn't touched you  
>With my little finger<br>I know it would crush you  
>My memory would linger<em>

Shilo's hands reached down and began undoing Graverobber's pants. She pushed them down past his hips he assisted her in getting them the rest of the way off depositing them with the rest of the clothes. Shilo sighed in pleasure as Graverobber cupped her breasts in his hands. He began kneading and massaging the delicate globes. Shilo arched into Graverobber wanting more contact.

Graverobber bent down taking a nipple into his mouth and teased it until it became a tight little bud his thumb and index finger giving attention to the other. Shilo cried out in pleasure. Graverobber with his free hand ran it along Shilo's body until he found her woman's mound. With skilled fingers he began to tease her slipping a finger into her slick folds. He couldn't believe how wet she had already become.

Shilo felt as if she was out of her mind. It was as if she was trapped in a world of pure bliss. The things Graverobber was doing with his fingers and mouth had to be illegal. Graverobber switched breast giving them both equal billing. Shilo squealed in delight as he added another finger. She writhed in pleasure as he stroked her.

Shilo reached down and grasped Graverobber's hardened length in her hand. She began to pump at a slow pace. Graverobber groaned in pleasure. Shilo picked up her pace wanting to give Graverobber as much pleasure as he had given her. The smooth length soon became slippery with pre-cum. Graverobber freed up one of his hands and reached down and stopped her. He looked down at her with his trademark smirk.

"Darling you're beautiful, but you don't want this to be done before we even get to the main event do you?" Graverobber smiled.

Shilo shook her head in answer. Graverobber leaned down and kissed her. Shilo moaned into the kiss as she moved against Graverobber's hand. Graverobber pulled out his fingers and licked her juices off of them. He positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her slit with the tip of his manhood.

"Please Atticus." Shilo pleaded.

"Are you sure because there is no turning back?" he asked.

"I'm sure." Shilo replied. She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. She was convinced now that she wouldn't be able to get enough of him.

_You'd be crying out in pain  
>Begging me to play my games<em>

Graverobber pressed into Shilo breaking through her maidenhead. Shilo cried out at the pain. Graverobber kissed her and held still allowing her to adjust. Shilo moved against him signaling that she was ready. Slowly Graverobber began to thrust in and out setting a steady pace. Shilo moved with him matching his rhythm_._

_I could corrupt you  
>It would be ugly<br>They could sedate you  
>But what good would drugs be?<em>

Graverobber kissed every inch of Shilo that he could as his hands explored her body. Shilo moaned as she ran her hands along his back and chest. She placed kisses along his jawline and throat. Graverobber moaned as she licked and nibbled the skin there.

B_ut I wouldn't touch you  
>Put my hands on your hips<br>It would be too much to  
>Place my lips on your lips<em>

Their movements soon became erratic as they grew closer to the edge. Their breathing came in heavy pants. Graverobber reached down between them and drew circles around Shilo's clit with his thumb. Her walls tightened around him. Shilo's vision turned white as she screamed out his name in pleasure. Her body trembling with her orgasm. Graverobber was sent over the edge and pumped mindlessly into her desperate for release. He cried out her name as he emptied his hot seed into Shilo.

_You'd be calling out my name  
>Begging me to play my games<em>

Shilo's flesh quivered around Graverobber's length as he pulled out of her. He laid down next her covering them with the blankets. They held each other stroking and kissing each other as they enjoyed their post coital bliss.

"I love you Atticus." Shilo whispered.

"I love you too." he told Shilo.

Shilo snuggled into Graverobber and rested her head in his shoulder. Graverobber smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Graverobber closed his eyes and soon joined her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs t****o ****Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman**

"What in the hell is going on here?" a female voice shouted.

Graverobber woke with a start and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over to find Shilo sleeping peacefully. He turned his attention towards the foot of the bed to find Makayla. The look on her face would have sent even the Largo siblings running.

"Good morning sis" Graverobber mumbled. His voice still thick with sleep.

"Don't you dare good morning me. I'm only gone for one night and this is what I come back to?" Makayla ranted.

"Could you please keep your voice down? It's still early." Graverobber asked.

"No, I will certainly not keep my voice down. I will not just sit by while you corrupt a poor innocent soul." Makayla growled.

Graverobber felt Shilo stir at his side. Makayla was glaring daggers at him. Shilo sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked from Graverobber and then to Makayla.

"Makayla you're back." Shilo stated.

"Yes, I am and it's probably a good thing too." Makayla said.

"What's going on?" Shilo wondered.

"That's what I want to know." Makayla snapped. She walked around to the bed to Shilo and grabbed her by the wrist. Makayla led them into the bathroom and locked the door.

Shilo wrapped the sheet that she pulled with her around herself tighter. "I don't understand what is going on?" she asked.

"Shilo I understand that you like my brother, but I just thought it was some silly school girl infatuation. I didn't think that this would happen though." Makayla explained.

"I love him Makayla. I think it started when we first met in the graveyard when I was hunting a bug." Shilo told her.

"Yes, but I know my brother and he isn't normally the kisses and cuddles type." Makayla warned.

Shilo looked down at the floor. A part of her knew that what Makayla was saying was probably. true. Graverobber was older than her and has had more life experience. There was no way he could be serious about her. Shilo wondered if perhaps she had just made a very big mistake.

"Look Shi I'm not going to get in the way or try to come between you I just don't want to see you get hurt." Makayla spoke.

"I understand. He says he's serious and I really hope that he is." Shilo said.

"So do I Shi for your sake." Makayla told her.

"Please don't be too mad at him okay. It's not like I told him to stop." Shilo pleaded.

"I know. After everything you've been through you have the rights to claim your independence." Makayla acknowledged.

"I will admitted being able to make my own choices either right or wrong is kind of nice." Shilo agreed.

"Well I'm sure everyone is hungry so I will go out and make breakfast and leave you to get dressed." Makayla said. Makayla left the bathroom leaving Shilo to her thoughts.

Makayla walked into the kitchen to find Graverobber already dressed and raiding the fridge. She bumped him out of the way a pulled out a carton of eggs and grabbed a bowl and frying pan. Graverobber took a seat at the table. Makayla was still really angry with him.

"Look sis I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't talk to me right now." Makayla hissed.

"What happened last night? Are you okay? Why did you go to see Darius?" Graverobber inquired.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine I promise. I didn't even use. If you must know I went to go see Darius because he owed me money." Makayla explained.

"Darius owed you money?" Graverobber wondered.

"Yeah back pay from when I use to work for him. I told him that if he didn't pay up I would send my big brother after him." Makayla told him.

"Bet that went over real well." Graverobber scoffed.

"Had him shaking in his boots." Makayla laughed. She poured the eggs she had been scrambling into the frying pan.

Shilo came out of the bathroom dressed in a simple white dress with matching stocking. She sat down next Graverobber at the kitchen table. She tried her best not to blush. Graverobber took his hand in hers and smiled.

"So what should we do today?" Graverobber asked.

"Maybe we could go check out my old house." Shilo said.

"I'm not sure about that." Graverobber frowned.

Makayla came over to the table with plates of scrambled eggs for everyone. Shilo got up to get cups and a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Think it's a great idea." Makayla agreed.

"Amber could be having the place watched." Graverobber explained.

"We can wait until dark." Shilo suggested.

"Okay fine, but I still don't think it's a good idea." Graverobber stated.

The three ate their breakfast in a somewhat comfortable silence. When they had finished Graverobber grabbed his stash of Zydrate and headed out for the day. Makayla and Shilo handled cleaning up.

"So Shi not that I want deets or anything, but was it everything that you expected. If my brother was anything less than a gentleman I will throttle him for you." Makayla was wondering.

"It was more than I expected. Trust me there is no need to throttle your brother." Shilo smiled.

"I just hope you guys were safe." Makayla said.

"Yeah about that." Shilo drawled.

"Oh no Shi." Makayla asked.

"It will be okay wont it?" Shi asked.

"You had best hope that for my brother's sake it because now I'm gonna kill him." Makayla stated.

"Please Makayla don't." Shilo pleaded.

"Fine I wont kill him, but you better believe I'm gonna be having words with him." Makayla promised.

Shilo just sighed and plopped down on to the couch after she put away the last dish. Makayla sat down next to her and picked up the copy of the Daily Slice and began reading. Shilo tried to clear her head and think about the return to her former home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera that right belongs t****o ****Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman**

**Author's Note: I would just like to thank Sailor Onyx Pluto for her reviews they really mean a lot.**

Shilo packed her knapsack with a flashlight and snapped it shut. She had to admit she was a little nervous about going back to her home, but it could help give her some closer. Incase Amber Sweet did have GeneCops watching her house she decided that they would go through her mother's mausoleum.

Makayla and Graverobber were both sitting on the couch. Shilo could sense there was tension between the two. She hoped that Makayla wouldn't be too hard on Graverobber. Shilo poured some drinks and placed them on the coffee table. Shilo took a seat in the old beat up armchair and took one of the drinks.

"Thanks Shi." Graverobber said.

"No, problem." she smiled.

Makayla nodded and took her cup. Shilo could tell that Makayla was just dying to say something to her brother. So far though she had shown some restraint.

"So is everyone ready?" Makayla wondered.

"I think we're more than ready." Graverobber replied.

"Shall we get going then?" Shilo asked.

Everyone put their drinks down and gathered their things. Excitement started to take over the nervousness that Shilo had felt earlier. A part of her was curious about what they would find. She was almost certain that the GeneCops would have ransacked the place searching for her. Even if she didn't find much she could at least take some of her own clothes.

The trio stayed close as they made their way to the graveyard. Whenever they would hear a noise they would quickly duck into a nearby alley. Occasionally they would run into another grave robber or a Zaddict. Once they got spooked by a garbage truck passing them.

They made it to the graveyard and Shilo led them to her mother's mausoleum. Together the three managed to get the door open. Shilo took out her flashlight and turned it on. She led the way through the tunnel that went to her house.

Shilo almost screamed when they came across two dead GeneCops. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle it. Her father must have killed them when they were sent to do the very same to him. Shilo had to admit that if that was case they got what they deserved.

Graverobber bent over the corpses and extracted Zydrate from them. After he was finished they continued along the tunnel until they reached the hidden door. Shilo pushed it opened and led them into her home. Graverobber shut the door after he came through.

Shilo looked around the foyer everything looked the same except for the fact that the fireplace looked as though it had been pushed out from the wall. Shilo walked closer to take a better look. It looked like a secrete passage.

"Over here I think I found something." Shilo called out.

"Let's check it out." Graverobber spoke.

"I don't know you guys." Makayla hesitated.

"It'll will be alright I think." Shilo assured.

The three made their descent down the flight of stairs. They found themselves in a room that looked much like a torture chamber. Shilo's heart sank to her stomach with realization. This was where her father must have done some of his repossessions. Shilo couldn't control it she wretched covering the floor with sick.

"Shi darling are you going to be okay?" Graverobber inquired.

"Right here right under the very roof that I slept under he killed people. No, I don't think I'm going to be okay." Shilo replied. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

The floor was stained the color of rust from blood in some areas. In the middle of the room was an examining table. Along the walls hung the various instruments that her father must have used. Shilo shivered slightly.

"Let's get out of here this place is giving me the creeps." Makayla whispered.

As three turned to leave they could noises from above. Perhaps GeneCo really did have the place scoped out. Graverobber grabbed the girls and pulled them behind him. It sounded as though someone was on the stairs.

"Shilo? Shilo is that you?" called out an all too familiar voice.

Shilo could hardly believe it. Did she really just hear father voice? There was no way it could be him. Rotti killed her father at the Opera.

A dark shadow could be seen in the doorway. Six foot six head and shoulders. Shilo stepped out from behind Graverobber. It had to be him she didn't know how, but she just knew.

"Daddy?" Shilo wondered.

Sure enough the shadow moved into the light revealing none other than Nathan Wallace. Shilo could hardly believe her eyes. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"There there now darling everything is going to be alright." Nathan soothed Shilo.

Shilo clutched her father tightly. She thought she would never see him again, but yet here he was. Shilo rested her head on her father's shoulder as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Daddy is this a dream?" Shilo asked.

"If it is precious let's not wake up." Nathan sighed.

"How can this be you were dead?" Shilo inquired.

"How about you and you're friends come upstairs and we can discuss everything." Nathan suggested.

Shilo nodded. Nathan wrapped an arm around her and began leading her out of the room. Graverobber and Makayla followed close behind. Nathan led them into the parlor. Shilo took a seat in her favorite chair by the fireplace. Makayla and Graverobber took a seat on the loveseat.

"I'll go get us some refreshments Shi and I will tell you everything." Nathan announced.

"Okay daddy." Shilo said.

Shilo looked over at Graverobber and Makayla who looked about as shocked as she was. Her brain was still trying to process everything. She could only imagine how they felt.

"Don't be afraid everything will be just fine." Shilo reassured.

"He doesn't seem nearly as scary as everyone made him out to be." Makayla commented.

"Of course he isn't scary he's my daddy." Shilo affirmed.

"Yeah sure nothing scary about ripping organs out of people." Graverobber scoffed.

"My father was being blackmailed he had no choice. He did it for me." Shilo defended.

"He killed countless of people Shi." Graverobber reminded her.

"I know, but he was only a pawn in Rotti's scheme." Shilo explained.

Graverobber grew silent which Shilo knew it meant the end of the discussion. Nathan came back into the room with a tray of tea and shortbread cookies. He took his seat across from Shilo. Nathan sat the tea service on the coffee table. Shilo poured tea for everyone.

"First thing first Shi dear. Who are your friends?" Nathan asked.

"Graverobber and his sister Makayla." Shilo explained.

"I've been so worried about you Shi." Nathan fretted.

"I'm fine dad. What I want to know is what happened to you? I thought you were dead." Shilo inquired.

"I thought I was too, but Amber Sweet had sent a team surGenes back to the Opera. They found me and managed to save me. I remember being shocked myself when I woke up in the hospital. After I was released I came back here in hoped that maybe you would return." Nathan explained.

"Why would Amber help you?" Graverobber asked.

Nathan turned and faced Graverobber. Shilo had to admit it was very good question. Makayla nibbled on a cookie as she waited to hear the answer. All three of them waited to hear what Nathan had to say.

"I don't know why she did it. Maybe she thought some how she was making things right or maybe it was a screw you to her old man." Nathan offered.

Shilo fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She wanted to ask him about the hidden room, but a part of her dreaded bringing it up. She already knew, but a part of her needed to hear him say it.

"Daddy that room? Is that where you did it, you know the repossessions?" Shilo questioned.

"Yes, darling I'm not proud of it and never meant for you to find out or for you get hurt." Nathan admitted.

"It's okay daddy I love you and I know that you only did the those terrible things to protect me." Shilo acknowledged.

Makayla yawned. Shilo couldn't deny that she too was tired. The evening had rather exhausted her.

"Shi dear it's late you must be tired too. You're friends are more than welcome to stay here if they wish." Nathan suggested.

"Sure daddy I can show them to the guest room if you give me the keys." Shilo agreed.

Nathan handed Shilo a keyring. She stood up and gestured for Graverobber and Makayla to follow her. The three walked up the grand staircase. As they walked down the hall lined with doors Shilo stopped in front of the first door and unlocked it. She flicked on the light. Makayla and Graverobber followed her into the room.

"Is this really okay?" Graverobber wondered.

"It's fine" Shilo promised.

"I still find this really creepy." Makayla stated.

"Do you guys need anything?" Shilo asked.

"I think we'll be okay." Graverobber said.

"I believe there are some old clothes in the dresser that should be okay." Shilo offered.

"Thank you." Makayla said.

Shilo said goodnight and made her way to her old room. Her father was taking down the plastic curtains that surrounded her bed. He looked so worn and tired. Shilo grabbed a night shirt out of her dresser and went into her bathroom to change. She knew the others wouldn't understand, but she was so happy.

When Shilo came out of the bathroom Nathan was turning down her bed. Shilo crawled in thankful for the familiarity of her own bed. Nathan pulled the blankets around Shilo tucking her in. He placed a kiss on Shilo's forehead and started to walk away. Shilo grabbed a hold of her daddy's wrist and pulled him down.

"Stay. Just until I fall asleep." Shilo mumbled.

"Alright precious." Nathan agreed.

Nathan sat down next to Shilo on the bed and took her hand in his while the other smoothed her hair. Shilo snuggled close to him. She breathed in his scent which smelt of soap and something earthy.

"I'm so sorry Shi. I'm sorry." Nathan whispered.

"I know daddy." Shilo murmured.

Shilo's breathing slowed to a steady pace. Sleep finally winning. Somehow she knew everything was going to be alright now. She had her father back, she was home. Nothing else matter.


End file.
